rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
RTX 2014
RTX 2014 is the second PSA of Red vs. Blue: Season 12, in which the cast provide viewers with tips on how to enjoy their RTX experience. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Blue Team *Washington *Caboose *Tucker Other *RTX Guardian *Doc *O'Malley *Blue Grunt Synopsis Going to RTX 2014? Wash and Sarge have got you covered. They ultimately list several rules that you should follow, with the help of the other Reds and Blues, to help make RTX 2014 more enjoyable. The PSA then ends with the two wishing the viewer good luck at the convention. Transcript Fade into Sarge and Washington standing next to each other. Washington: Hello everyone. I'm Agent Washington from the popular web series Red vs. Blue. Sarge: '''And I'm Sarge and let me tell ya, it is good to be back. '''Washington: If your watching this video then that means your somewhere in the Austin Convention Center enjoying RTX 2014. Sarge: 'Or your at home watching this online. Or on a DVD. Or maybe just praying for the Blu-Ray to get them extra peeves. '''Washington: '''In this video, we'll be going through some of the do's and don'ts of attending a convention. '''Sarge: '''As well as providing you with fun facts to help stimulate the mind. After all, knowledge is power, and power is good, unless used for evil. So if you see someone gone mad with power, please direct them to the nearest exit so that their power induced rampage doesn't affect your fellow attendees. ''Cut to Omega, inhabiting Doc's body, looking at a TV screen 'Omega: '''Oh that is some bullshit. ''Omega turns and walks away. Cut back to Washington and Sarge. 'Washington: '''This is the fourth year of RTX and it's great to see so many people here. Seriously, there's ''a lot of you. '''Sarge: We assume. Washington: Which brings us to our first topic: Hygiene. Sarge: Imagine if you will, a disgusting, repulsive slob of a human being. Grif appears. Grif: ''(sarcastically) Ha ha, very funny. '''Sarge: '(chuckles) Now multiply them. Multiple Grifs appear. Grif 1: 'Hey handsome, how're you doin? '''Sarge: '''Finally, stuff em in a box. '''Grifs: '''Huh? ''A box suddenly appears and traps them and they start arguing '''Sarge: '''As you can see, the exponential stench factor becomes overpowering in mere seconds. Leaving all those trapped inside to a grim fate. '''Washington: '''Right, in short please remember to bathe, and wash your hands. Nobody wants to stand in line next to sweaty nerds. Eh, but while we're on the topic of people cramped in a room, let's talk about panel attendance. '''Sarge: RTX has got all sorts of informative and entertaining panels, the spots fill up quick so be sure to plan accordingly. Washington: Guardians will also clear out panel rooms after each presentation. Sarge: So don't be that guy who thinks he can cheat the system just by sitting in one place all day. Or else. Blue Grunt: 'Yeah I am not giving up my seat. Everyone else here can suck it because I'm more important than them. I know my rights. This is America. ''The Blue Grunt is shot by a laser. 'Blue Grunt: '''Herrk blagg. '''Simmons: '''Suck it blue! Oh and no weapons of any kind are allowed at the convention. Especially high powered laser cannons like this one. '''Sarge: '''So, if your cosplaying with a replica of one of them crazy gun-blade-popcorn-maker-super-thingies, you might have to get it checked out. Just mosey on over to the registration booth and they'll tell you where, and how. ''Cut to Caboose standing in front of the registration line with Tucker, Simmons and Donut behind him. 'Caboose: '''Ummm yes, uh, Mr. Guardian can you please uh point me in the direction ''(whispers) of the nearest bathroom? 'RTX Guardian: '''Its right down the hall and to the left. '''Caboose: '''Perfect! '''RTX Guardian: '''Umm did you need anything else? '''Caboose: '''Yes do I have to wear my badge all the time ''(whispers) or when I'm in the bathroom? '''RTX Guardian: '''Oh yeah. Please try to keep it visible. '''Caboose: '''Right, excellent. '''RTX Guardian: '''Uhh, did you need some- '''Caboose: '''How do you feel about the current state of the global economy and what if anything we can do to improve it? '''RTX Guardian: '''Uhhh. '''Washington: '''If a guardian asks you to do something, please be courteous and listen to what they have to say. And if they help you out, a simple thank you is always appreciated. '''Caboose: ''(whisper)'' 'Thank you. '''RTX Guardian: '''Ummm, Next! '''Sarge: '''Well it's gettin' to be that time! But before we go, here's a quick lightning round of tips for first time convention goers. '''Washington: '''Wear comfy shoes. With all of the walking and standing there is to do at conventions your feet will thank you. ''Scene shows Cabooses feet with comfy shoes on. 'Caboose's feet: '''Thank you! '''Caboose: '''OH MY GOD! My feet are talking! ''Caboose begins to run around in panic in the back of Sarge and Washington 'Sarge: '''The great state of Texas is hotter than a supermodel on the sun. Be sure to stay hydrated. ''Caboose standing in a river. 'Caboose: '''Now that I am refreshed I no longer hear the voices. '''Caboose's feet: '(inaudible) '''Washington: And finally, get out there. Explore the city and make new friends. Sarge: But whatever you do, don't make enemies, They tend to hang around longer and never get any less annoying. Washington: And why are you looking at me when you say that? Sarge: (chuckles) ''No reason at all Wash, no reason at all. ''Fade to black. Caboose: Mr. Guardian, I dropped my badge in the river. Caboose's feet: '''Help us please! '''Caboose: OH MY GOD, THEY'RE BACK! Trivia *This PSA references Washington's and Sarge's absence from the series after their capture by the Federal Army in Fire, as Sarge states "it's good to be back." *While non-canon, this PSA marks the return of Omega (in Doc's body), who hasn't been seen since Season 10 in Happy Birthday. *The "Herk, ble-ag!" gag returns in this PSA. Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs